YBE
by DMG5440
Summary: During GoF. A Beauxbatons girl is kicked out of her school and Hogwarts takes her in. The strange girl doesn't want to be associated with normal wizards. She's looking for something more. And somehow George gets entangled with her. The author has snapped. /DISCONTINUED/
1. Yvonne Xanadu

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN LIKE NOTHING. AND SOME IDEAS ARE FROM SUZUMIYA HARUHI NO YUUTSU. _**

* * *

_Walking to the Great Hall for the first dinner of my sixth year and awaiting the important announcements of the year... I always realized that there wasn't anything really big coming ahead of me. The only thing big is what Fred and I have planned... opening up our joke shop someday. Yet as long as I'm in Hogwarts, I can't get too far. I'm pretty much used to the mediocrity in Hogwarts. So, without indulging in deep emotion, I began my sixth year of Hogwarts and... with such thoughts on my mind... I eventually met Yvonne Xanadu. _

[SECTION ONE

Yvonne Xanadu, a sixth year female with straight long brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes met Professor Dumbledore in October, when Beauxbatons finally came to Hogwarts to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. The headmaster of Beauxbatons, Madam Maxime sat down next to her, "Professor Dumblydore... 've brought Yvonne as 've 'aid 've 'ould." Yvonne frowned at her headmaster then looked at Professor Dumbledore. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. Professor Dumbledore let out a chuckle, "So you're Yvonne Xanadu... the first female to ever be kicked out of Beauxbatons." Yvonne frowned even more, "What about it? I don't see what I did wrong to be expelled." Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Lemon Drop?" She glared at the bowl of candy, "No thanks." Professor Dumbledore placed the bowl of candy on his desk, he smiled toward the head of Beauxbatons, "Thank you, Olympe. I think that I can take it from here." The exceptionally tall woman nodded and left the room, "Thank you Professor Dumblydore."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the brown-haired girl, "What exactly did you do to get kicked out?" She frowned, "I didn't try to get expelled. I just wanted to attract aliens to the school. So, I started making signs for them and magically placing them all around the area. I don't see why that's such a problem. Aliens are by far much more fun than wizards and witches." Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "If you say so. Well, Ms. Xanadu... you'll be starting Hogwarts as a new student. We usually don't do this, but seeing that Madam Maxime asked me to take you in, I decided why not. Plus, your records do seem to impress me." Yvonne's hazel eyes lit up, "You're the first one to ever say that they're impressive." Professor Dumbledore smiled, "I'll be right back." Yvonne nodded her head. Within minutes of waiting, Professor Dumbledore returned with a lady wearing a tattered hat carying a hat with her. Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Yvonne, "We're going to sort you into a house now." Yvonned nodded her head and Professor McGonagall placed a hat on her head. The hat began to speak in her head, "You are very easy to place. Way too much courage and bravery... you'll fit in perfectly with GRYFFINDOR." Professor McGonagall smiled, "Welcome to my house Ms. Xanadu." Professor Dumbledore nodded towards Yvonne, "I'll be seeing you around." Professor McGonagall started to lead Yvonne to the Gryffindor common room. She began to talk to Yvonne about everything she needs to know about the school. When Yvonne entered the common room next to Professor McGonagall, she immediately had stares towards her. She still was wearing her Beauxbatons uniform... that was the first thing that stuck her out from the rest. And her face wasn't noticable to anyone there. She gave a small smile towards the people looking at her. Before anyone could say a word, Professor McGonagall called for a prefect to come over. The prefect then began to talk to her and led her to a dorm.

In the common room, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan all sat down. Lee smirked, "I wonder what McGonagall was doing with that Beauxbatons girl." Fred smirked, "Yeah. She's pretty hot." George nodded his head, "Yeah." Lee had a mischief grin on his face, "I noticed that she was being led to the girl's dorm. You don't think that the Beauxbatons's girls are staying in our dorms, do you?" Fred and George both had evil grins on their faces, "That'd be wicked."

----------------------

George awoke the next morning, placing on his school robes. He noticed that Fred and Lee were taking awhile, so he decided to wait in the common room for them. He sat down on a couch. A girl with brown hair in two high pigtails and hazel eyes sat down on the couch next to him. He noticed that she was wearing the Beauxbatons uniform. He glanced at her then spoke up, "Hi, I'm George Weasley." The girl turned her head and looked at him. She noticed that he was holding his hand out towards her. She examined his face and frowned, "You're a wizard, aren't you?" George had a confused look on his face, "Of course I am. Everyone in this school is either a witch or wizard." Yvonne stuck her nose in the air, "I'm not interested in wizards and witches... they're not worth my time." George eyed her strangely, "Then... are you interested in muggles?" Yvonne glared at George, "Not at all. If I wanted to hang out with muggles I'd be living with my parents." Fred and Lee finally made their way to the common room and Fred noticed the Beauxbatons girl immediately and sat on the other side of her, "Hey there, I'm Fred... I see you've met my brother." Lee stood in front of her, "And I'm Lee Jordan, friend of these two blokes." Yvonne raised an eye of interest and smiled towards Fred, "A twin... perhaps you're the better of the two?" Fred started to get a michievious look on his face, "So you can tell! I am, after all, the hotter one." Yvonne frowned, "I could careless who's hotter. Perhaps you're not an ordinary wizard is what I was referring to." Fred placed an arm around her, "You are quite right... I'm not an ordinary wizard." George rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm out of here." Lee then sat down next to Yvonne, "So, what's your name?" Yvonne smirked towards him, "Yvonne... I'm the new transfer student here." Fred smirked, "A transfer student. Nice, so you're in Gryffindor?" Yvonne nodded, "Seems that way." Lee smiled, "Allow me to be your guide today." Yvonne eyed him, "I suppose you could show me the way to the Great Hall." Lee beamed, "Of course!"

George was sitting at the Gryffindor table eating some food. Fred sat next to him and Lee and Yvonne sat down across from the twins. George took a sip of pumpkin juice and then looked across the table. He almost choked on his drink as he saw the Beauxbatons girl there, "What's she doing here?" Fred placed an arm around George, "She is the new exchange student in Gryffindor." George stared at Fred, "A what?" Fred smirked, "Exchange student." Lee was trying to have a conversation with Yvonne, but it wasn't really going very well. Professor Dumbledore stood up and informed the school that Hogwarts has received their first transfer student. Fred looked at Yvonne, "So Yvonne, why'd you end up coming here instead of finishing up at Beauxbatons?" Yvonne took a sip of pumpkin juice then responded, "I was expelled." Fred, George, and Lee all stared at her, "Expelled?" She nodded her head, "I was too much for that school to handle. While I was trying to bring aliens to the campus, Madam Maxime said that she's had enough of what I do and suggested that I take classes at Hogwarts. Yet, that's just the nice way of saying that I'm expelled." Fred lifted an eyebrow, "You were searching for aliens?" Yvonne nodded her head, "Uh-huh. As I said before I'm not interested in wizards, witches, or muggles. I want something more." George grunted, "You're not going to meet aliens." Yvonne gave George a cold glare. Lee gave a small chuckle, "Well... aliens huh?" Yvonne frowned, "So you're just like the rest of them and think that I'm mental. That's fine. I don't need to deal with normal wizards." Yvonne stood up and Fred grabbed her arm, "Don't go. I think that you'll be meeting aliens soon." Yvonne smiled, "You really think so Fred?" He nodded, "Of course. We actually have a professor who's an alien." Yvonne's hazel eyes started to glimmer, "Really?!" Fred smirked, "Yeah... his name is Professor Snape... he's the professor for potions." Yvonne immediately looked at her schedule, "Dang! I don't have potions today." Fred looked at the gorgeous woman in front of him, "What's your first class?" "Transfiguration... bleh." Fred laughed, "George has that class too." He snatched her schedule away, "Seems that you'll be joining all of us for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

At the end of breakfast, George started to leave. Fred grabbed his twin, "You should be nice enough to show Yvonne to her class... since you're going to the same class." George frowned, "Why? She's a nutcase! Looks great, but she's insane." Fred punched his twin in the side, "I'm sure that once you get used to her she'll open up like a normal witch." George's face dropped, "Oh Merlin, you fancy her!" Fred smirked, "Perhaps." George frowned and then looked at Yvonne who was walking next to Lee. George walked over to her, "Ready for Transfiguration?" Yvonne shook her head, "Nope. I'd rather ditch it." George laughed, "Who doesn't want to ditch class?" Yvonne smirked, "Pets." George led Yvonne to Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall immediately brought her to the front of the classroom. "We've got a new student starting today. Ms. Xanadu, would you like to introduce yourself?" Yvonne nodded her head and all eyes were on her, "Yvonne Xanadu... I was expelled from Beauxbatons last week and was told to transfer here. If you guys are creatures from outer space, from the future, or from another world unknown to this one... come hither. Period." George stared at her blankly. The rest of the class was frozen, not knowing what to think about her. Professor McGonagall pointed to an empty seat next to George, "Thank you Ms. Xanadu... if you could take the seat next to Mr. Weasley..." George slumped in his seat. When Yvonne sat down George looked at her, "Are you serious about all that stuff?" She glared towards him, "It's not stuff. I'm dead serious about not dealing with ordinary wizards."

After class ended, a Slytherin came up to Yvonne. George stood next to her and wondered what the Slytherin wanted. George figured that this would be something to definitely poke fun of. George placed a hand on his head. He wasn't going to defend her. Not with how strange she is. It's not like any sort of insult back to a Slytherin could counter something about a girl who wants to hang out with aliens. The Slytherin looked at Yvonne and smirked, "Yvonne, such a gorgeous name... for a gorgeous girl." Yvonne frowned, "What do you want?" The Slytherin placed an arm around her, "Would you like to go out with me?" George's eyes widened. Is this Slytherin insane? Why would he want to date a girl like this? And on top of that, there's no way that she'll say yes. Yvonne looked at the Slytherin for a moment, "Alright." Who is this girl? To say yes to a Slytherin and plans on finding aliens? Is this all some whacked-out dream? Of course, George did remember that Fred fancies her. The Slytherin smirked, "So... what class do you have darling?" "Defense Against the Dark Arts." "I'll take you there. It's my class as well." George frowned. He made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down next to Fred. Fred noticed his twin, "Where's Yvonne?" George twitched, "Alien-Girl is with her new boyfriend." Fred raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?" Lee's face dropped, "She's taken? Damn." George looked at them, "She agreed to date the first Slytherin bloke who asked her out." When Yvonne walked into the classroom, she turned around and yelled, "I HAVE NO TIME FOR ORDINARY WIZARDS!" The Slytherin rushed behind her and grabbed her arm, "C'mon, you don't mean that." She glared towards him, "I DO MEAN THAT. WE'RE THROUGH." Fred laughed, "Well... seems that she just dumped him after five minutes."

When Mad-Eye entered he mentioned that Ms. Xanadu was a new student and then he started class.

--------------

After two weeks, George noticed a pattern to Yvonne Xanadu. Every day, she would have a different hair style. Monday, high pigtails. Tuesday, a side ponytail. Wednesday, half up. Thursday, braids. Friday, high ponytail. Saturday, loose curls. Sunday, straight down. George was lucky enough to have every single course with Yvonne. And when she came to Transfiguration and sat down next to him George smirked, "I figured you out." Yvonne frowned, "What are you talking about?" George's smirk widened, "I know you change your hair-style by the day. Is that measured towards aliens?" Yvonne's face softened and she stopped glaring towards him, "When... when did you notice that?" George leaned back in his chair, "Last week. So... why exactly are you trying so hard to pursue aliens and such?" Her cute face turned into a frown again, "Because... Life is more fun that way!" George stared blankly at her. Never before had he met such a strange woman, and every day he seemed to get more and more interested in her. Not romantically... he just wanted to know what she'd do next. She stared at his face and after two minutes she spoke up, "Did I meet you somewhere? Like... long ago?" George shook his head and then Professor McGonagall started class. The rest of the day, Yvonne was quite silent. After dinner, I went with Fred to finish up our aging potion. Since we're not allowed to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we figured that we'd get in somehow.

The next day Fred and George decided to place their names in the cup. Only to be rejected, which was a huge disappointment. When George stood up he was immediately yanked backwards. Yvonne grabbed the back of his robes and he turned around to see her. Yvonne had chopped off her hair so that it was between her ears and shoulders. George's eyes widened, "Hey... you got your hair cut." She frowned, "George. Give me your hand." Fred watched as Yvonne started bugging his brother. He found this to be quite entertaining. George looked at Yvonne like she was crazy, "What for?" She started to drag him by his robes, "How stupid of me not to notice something as simple as this." George couldn't believe how incredibly strong she was, "Huh?" She frowned and stopped, "Can you believe that there are no good clubs here?!" George stood up completely and looked at her, "So? Why do you want to be in a club?" She frowned, "Beauxbatons had a requirement of being in a club. I'm used to it. But there isn't a single interesting club in Hogwarts." Fred and Lee caught up to where they were. Lee stood to the side, "What exactly is going on between these two?" Fred smirked, "I think that George has himself a girlfriend without realizing it." Lee laughed, "Seems that way." Fred laughed, "Too bad that she's not dragging me around." Lee smirked, "Seriously. I'm jealous that George gets to be bossed around by such a gorgeous girl." George glanced over at his brother and Lee. They both gave him a thumbs up. George frowned, "Then go to Professor Dumbledore and create your own club."

Yvonne's eyes sparkled and she smiled, "You're right! Why didn't I think of that?!" She hugged him, "You're brilliant!" She immediately let go of him. George slightly blushed at the sudden hug. She then grabbed his hand and started to pull him to Dumbledore's office. Infront of Dumbledore's office, George finally struggled away from her, "Have fun." He started to walk away. Yvonne glared at him as he walked off. She decided not to go after him. She needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately.

George made his way back to the Gryffindor common room and slumped down on a couch. Fred and Lee sat down next to him. Fred smirked, "Well Forge, it seems that you've got yourself a girl." George glared towards his brother, "You think that I want this psychotic woman following me around? At first, she was strange, but now she's mental." Lee laughed, "At least she's hot." George slumped down, "Hot isn't enough to be dragged around by your robes." George took a deep breath, "Let's pull some pranks... before she tries to drag me away again." At this point in time, Harry Potter, a famous fourth year with dark hair and classes walked over to them, "Hey guys." Fred and Lee both said hi to Harry, and George just continued to sit on the couch, giving Harry a small nod. Harry then looked at George, "So umm... what's going on with you and that Beauxbatons girl?" George looked at Harry, "What do you mean?" Harry gave a small smile, "There are rumors that you and her are plotting something." George placed a hand on his head, "Merlin!" Fred frowned, "You mean that everyone is talking about George and Yvonne?" Harry nodded, "Yeah. It's strange, because usually the rumors are about 'Fred and George' or 'Fred, George, and Lee'... so I was just wondering..." Fred stood up, "George has nothing going on with the new girl." George nodded, "I don't want anything to do with her either." Fred grabbed his brothers arm and started to drag him away, "We've got to pull a huge prank soon. It's suppose to be Fred and George. Not George and some girl."

When the common room door opened again, the Beauxbatons girl ran over to the twins, "He said yes!" George looked at his twin, and Fred smirked. Yvonne stood in front of the twins frowning, "What's wrong with you?! You're suppose to be happy." She grabbed George's arm and yanked him close to her, "Don't ignore me now George!" Fred looked at Yvonne, "That's Fred. I'm George." She let go of George and placed her face an inch away from his. She examined him for a minute, "Nope. You're Fred." George's mouth opened and nothing came out. "Right! Now, I have work for you." Yvonne grinned evily towards him. George shook his head, "I'm not doing anything." Yvonne smirked, "Fine then... but you're going to regret that." Yvonne then ran out of the common room. George looked at his twin, "What do you think she's going to do?" "Dunno. But I doubt that it can be that bad." Lee walked over to the twins, "So... are we going to pull of a prank or what?" The twins smirked, "Of course."

Fred, George, and Lee all grabbed some objects from their dorm room and left the common room. When a group of people were all crowded around someone, they figured that it would be best to pull a prank there. Fred threw several stink pellets towards the group. Lee then threw a dungbomb and they all moved away. A blue figure came out before Fred, it was Yvonne. She gave a cold glare towards him and then threw some sort of liquid on his face. She then started to scream out loud, "Fred and George Weasley are more than just twins!" She continued to scream this. George ran over to her and placed his hand over her mouth, "What the heck are you saying?!?" Yvonne bit his hand and turned to face him, "This is my revenge for you not doing what I tell you to." George couldn't believe this girl. Fred walked over to her, "How long have you been yelling that nonsense?" Yvonne smiled widely, "Ever since I left the common room. Every house except Gryffindor has heard the news. Shocking isn't it?" Fred and George both twitched and grabbed one of her arms. Yvonne's smile widened, "You know, I'll fix this whole thing if George decides that he'll help out in my club." Fred smiled, "Done." George glared at his brother, "What?!" Fred smirked, "All it is is a club. You can manage." George's face dropped, "Backstabber." Fred laughed, "I'm just glad that I'm not the one who has to deal with her." Lee laughed, "Have fun George." Yvonne then took out a small device and then started turning it. George looked at the device wondering what it was. Yvonne smirked, "There. No one will remember anything that I said about you and Fred." George lifted an eyebrow, "What is that?" Yvonne smiled, "Something that I made." She then grabbed his arm and pulled him into the common room. She flung him onto the couch, "Alright! You get to do this paperwork!" She handed him a few parchments of paper. He looked over them and took out a quill.

A/N: Don't ask... this is just a strange thing completely and I don't know what possessed me to write it. So yeah...

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN LIKE NOTHING. AND SOME IDEAS ARE FROM SUZUMIYA HARUHI NO YUUTSU._**


	2. Aliens!

A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed. I'm like shocked that I got reviews at all. This is just such a strange story... and I really don't know why I'm writing it. But reviews make me happy. :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LIKE ANYTHING. I WISH I DID THOUGH! **_

_From the morning till the night... I keep thinking about how mediocre Hogwarts is... I can't help feeling that way. _

[SECTION TWO

George looked up at Yvonne, "What's the club name?" She thought for a second, then smirked, "Yvonne's Brigade to Enliven Hogwarts... or for short... YBE!" George wrote down what she said and muttered, "What a stupid name." Yvonne smacked him in the back of the head, "I heard that! A normal wizard like you wouldn't be able to come up with a better name!" George decided to not argue back. He just wanted to get this done so that she would finally leave him alone. He looked over the parchments "Yvonne... some of this can't be filled in."She grabbed the parchments away from him and eyed it, "Don't be stupid! Use your head!" George thought for a second, "You basically want me to make it all up..." She smirked and started to munch on something.

George filled in the club name, the name of the advisor, and the name of the person in-charge; however, he couldn't come up with names of five members in the club, and the contents of the activities of the club. He looked up at her then started to write in the five names that he could come up with:

01- Yvonne Xanadu

02- The Yvonne Xanadu

03- The Insane Yvonne Xanadu

04- The Club President Yvonne Xanadu

05- And The Strange Yvonne Xanadu

He then looked at Yvonne suspiciously, "What are the activities?" She gave a sly smile, "To search for aliens of course! What else would we be doing?!" George couldn't believe this... yet, he took his quill and started to write in the blank:

The activities of this club is to search for aliens.

George placed the papers down on a table and stood up, "There you go. See ya." He quickly rushed over to Fred, who had an amused look on his face. George glared towards Fred, "How about we switch places and you get bossed around by that crazy girl?" Fred laughed, "No thanks. It's much more interesting watching you get bossed around." Yvonne quickly ran over to the twins and she hit George on his arm, "You worthless fool!" George frowned towards her, "Now what?" He rubbed the place that she hit him. She gave the parchments of paper to Fred, "Fred! Read the names out loud." Fred went to the second page and then read the names that were in the club. He laughed. Yvonne glared towards Fred, "Do you know these people?!" She then turned her attention to George. George looked at her, "Yes." She frowned, "Who are they then?" He smirked, "Yvonne Xanadu is yourself... The Yvonne Xanadu is her doppleganger... The Insane Yvonne Xanadu is the doppleganger's doppleganger... The Club President Yvonne Xanandu is your twin.. and The Strange Yvonne Xanadu would be your twin's doppleganger." She frowned, "This won't work!" George sat down, "Is that everything?" She then read out the activities of the club, "Couldn't you make it sound better? Gosh you're such a git!" George frowned, "You're the one who told me that the club was just searching for aliens. You didn't specify anything else." Yvonne tore up the parchments in front of him, "You're a terrible member of the club! You need to show more spirit. And why wasn't your name on the list of club members?" George stood up, "I'm not in that club. I don't want to meet aliens." She rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, we'll fix the paperwork tomorrow. Good night." Yvonne turned around and went to the girl's dormitories.

_Honestly... Yvonne is a complete headache. I think I now know why her relationships don't last long... She doesn't care about what people think at all... and to think that I found her to be sexy at first glance..._

George walked with Fred into their dorm. The second that George made it to his bed, he laid down. Fred took a shower and when he came out he sat down, "Perhaps we should work on the shop?" George nodded his head, "Sounds great... nothing else to do." The twins began to work on their objects, when Lee finally entered, "Yo." The twins both said hi to Lee. And Lee wrapped an arm around George's shoulders, "So George... I heard that you're going to be searching for aliens with Yvonne tomorrow." George pushed Lee off of him., "What are you talking about? I'm never hanging out with her again." Lee gave a pretend sad face, "Is this a sign of a break-up?" George gave an irritated look, "You, git." Lee and Fred laughed.

When George awoke the next day, Fred and Lee had to pull him out in order to get him to go. George was yelling that he didn't want to go, and that he had no intention of seeing Yvonne. When they guys made it to the Great Hall, Yvonne immediately stood up on the table and waves towards George. George was about to turn around and walk the other way, when Fred and Lee both forced him forward. Fred grinned, "You can't keep her waiting George." George gritted his teeth, "One of these days... I'll kill you for this." Yvonne had a huge grin on her face, "George! Let's go search for aliens! Right away!!" Before George could touch any food, Yvonne grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

Next thing that George noticed was he was outside and Yvonne was pointing in the air, "ALIENS! ALIENS COME TO ME!!!" George stood staring at her and laughed, "You have no clue how stupid you look." She ignored his comment and continued to search for aliens. After awhile of her looking in the sky, she started to look on the ground... and under large rocks. After breakfast ended, Yvonne yelled at George, "Do you know what YBE is for?!" He shook his head, "No... and I'm not in it." She yelled, "ALIENS! TO FIND ALIENS!!!!" George let out a sigh, "I don't really care... " She yelled as loud as she could, "You are in this club, and we're searching for mysteries that exist in this world! I can feel that something huge is going to happen today!" George walked to class, and she continued to yell at him.

The entire day was classes and searching for aliens. It was insanity. The second George made it to dinner, he ate as much as he could grab. Due to Yvonne dragging him around everywhere, he hadn't eaten at all. After dinner, George, Lee, and Fred all hung out in the common room. It was odd that Yvonne didn't ambush him yet. George felt at peace, and Lee smirked, "Missing your girl?" George smirked, "Actually, I'm glad that I can actually get fresh air." Fred laughed, "No need to pretend George... we all know that you miss her." The rest of the night, it was silent... well, silent being no Yvonne around. George was now starting to think that maybe something happened to her. But then quickly threw that thought out of his head.

The next day, George made it to breakfast without interruptions. And half-way through breakfast, Yvonne smirked, "I got a new member of the club!" George raised an eyebrow, "Who would want to join your club?" Yvonne smirked, "I think that you know her... a Gryffindor like us, except a year younger." Yvonne started waving to someone, and shortly, Katie Bell smiled and sat down next to her, "Hello everyone." George practically spat out his pumpkin juice, "You agreed to be in the club that no one has a clue what the heck goes on in it?!" Katie gave a shy smile, "It sounds like it could be fun." Katie looked at Yvonne, "So exactly when is the club going to meet?" Yvonne smirked, "Well, if that git sitting across from me didn't ruin the parchments for Dumbledore, then we'd be able to meet everyday." Katie looked over at George, "Why did you destroy the parchments?" Fred and Lee started laughing and George had a small blush on his face, "Err... uhh, I made a mistake." "Oh." Yvonne glared at George, "Don't lie!"

----

A/N: And sorry that it's so short. Please review and tell me what you all think.


End file.
